Eyebrows
by Noir Angel
Summary: Ever wondered why Gaara and Zabuza have no eyebrows? This is the tale of how both these brave shinobis lost their eyebrows... [Please review]


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does and he's doing really well with his wonderful manga.

But some things are left unexplained, so I came up w/ reasons for these unexplained things. These reasons aren't true and not relative to the original manga and anime plot lines. But you can believe they are true. Kishimoto-san does not own these reasons (he might give better ones it you write him a fan letter), but they are copywrited to me. I came up with this idea randomly one day and decided to write about it. If anyone wants to actually use these silly reasons, please credit me. Thank you for reading this disclaimer and enjoy this fanfic.

**

* * *

**

**Eyebrows **

The eyebrow is the bony ridge above the eyes or the hair growing on it. They are meant to prevent moisture and debris (such as dandruff and other small objects) from dripping into the eye. Also the eyebrows provide a sensitive sense for detecting objects that are close to the eye, for example, bugs and insects. Besides having the ability to protect to eye, they have a function in communication, since they strengthen expressions like anger, shock, or excitement.

Well enough with the terminology and explanation of the eyebrow, since that is not what we are here for. We are here to discuss the tragic tales of two young ninjas who have lost their beautiful eyebrows. The two brave ninjas were respected for their strength, skill, and their endurance to the pain of having no hair on the ridge above their eye. They are known as Sabaku no Gaara and Momochi Zabuza and here are their tales to the tragic incidents that cost them their eyebrows…

**Sabaku no Gaara**

When Gaara was a young child, he had the most beautiful eyebrows that even his own mother was blinded by the beauty of them at birth (soon it was then the cost of her death). Unfortunately, everyone in Sunagakure hated him for the eyebrows (as well as the fact that he had a demon inside of him, but we won't take that into concern at the moment). Since every child in the village was jealous of him, the poor boy had no friends and would always play by himself. One night after a sad, lonely day Gaara tucks himself into bed and closes his eyes thinking about how miserable the next day would be or hoping that an actual friend might come by tomorrow. His life was already terrible, but it was about to get even worse.

A foreigner came to town that day. It was a young boy about a year older than our Gaara with a Bruce Lee haircut and a Chinese braid. He came to Sunagakure with his parents for vacation and his first day there he caught sight of Gaara and his beautiful eyebrows. To the young boy, the eyebrows sparkled in the sunlight and glistened in the moonlight. It kidnapped his heart, so he was determined to make them his.

That night the small boy snuck into Gaara's house. He tossed a grappling hook up to the open window on the second floor. Luckily for him, Gaara was still sound asleep. He tugged on the rope checking if it was firm enough and then started scaling the building. Once he was inside the building, the beautiful eyebrows twinkled in shining moonlight. The young boy couldn't help but stare continuously at them. Soon he began drooling, and knew that he had to snap out of it before the boy with the beautiful eyebrows awoke. He crept over to Gaara's bed, and the next day both the two boys were never the same again.

Gaara awoke the next morning and felt a strange chill above his eyes, and in shock, he stormed to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror and cried out in horror when he saw that his beautiful eyebrows were gone (now causing everyone to hate him for just for the demon) and that there was a large amount of eyeliner on both his eyes. Our poor Gaara wept for long hours that day. He quietly walked back to his room and saw a strange imprint on the wall. It seems that the eyebrow thief happened to have crashed into the wall trying to make his escape. Since it was a strong imprint, Gaara was able to recognize the face he must swear revenge on.

This can explain why Gaara was always mad at a certain someone during the Chuunin Exam and his attempt to kill him in the Konohagakure Hospital. And, that special someone is none other than our very youthful, lively friend from Konoha, Rock Lee.

**--------------**

For our Zabuza-san, however, the battle was more bloody and gruesome.

**Momochi Zabuza**

Before Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai became teachers at the Ninja Academy, the two Jounins still fought together as rivals. So one foggy morning on their trip to Kirigakure, Gai challenged Kakashi to another one of his crazy battles. This time it was the battle between who had the prettiest eyebrows. Kakashi, as usual, would never really bother doing any of these stupid challenges but would always play along just to keep his exuberant friend delighted, so he can buy him more volumes of his favorite series, Ichya Ichya Paradise, as well as the DVDs.

It already reached nightfall when the two Jounins arrived in Kirigakure. They found shelter in a small home of a very kind family. Kakashi was reading his Ichya Ichya Paradise book, chuckling quietly in his room when he noticed Gai quietly sneaking out into the night. The silver-haired Jounin couldn't resist the temptation of finding out what his rival was up to, so he snuck out himself.

While Kakashi was finishing the rest of his dinner at the house, Gai caught a glimpse of the most beautiful eyebrows he has ever saw. You can say he pretty mush fell in love with them. Those dazzling eyebrows belonged to a tall Kirigakure Jounin, Momochi Zabuza. Gai suddenly knew that he can beat Kakashi if he took that man's eyebrows, and so he was determined to make them his.

Kakashi, oblivious to Gai's evil plan, followed his rival into the misty fog of the night. That's when he heard evil laughter and screaming coming from the woods. He rushed over to the noise and suddenly shrieked like a defenseless woman when he saw Gai's new thick, large eyebrows and our poor Zabuza-san on the cold ground with his face completely covered in blood. Kakashi immediately fainted from just a glimpse of the scene, resulting in having Gai drag him back home to Konoha. When he got home, he huddled in the corner of his house, shivering in fear for about a least a month. Now whenever his students, Sasuke, Naruto, or Sakura, mention anything about Gai's eyebrows to him, the image of that day reverts back into the poor man's head, causing him to run back to his house and watch continuous hours of Ichya Ichya Paradise DVDs to "purify" his mind.

For Momochi Zabuza, that day was a nightmare as well. When he returned to Haku with bandages all over his face the young boy had to curiously ask what had happened. The Jounin wept for long hours mourning for his face and his beautiful eyebrows. Little Haku softly patted his back to comfort and that's when Zabuza suddenly cried out.

"HAKU!! LAST NIGHT MY EYEBROWS WERE RIPPED OFF MY HEAD AND MY FACE WAS… **VIOLATED**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111"

Haku never expected his sensei to act like this, so the he handed him a small snow rabbit with a smile on his face. Zabuza sniffed and hugged the rabbit tightly as if it were a stuffed toy.

"Thank you Haku." He said and sniffed again. "You always know a good way to cheer me up."

----------

**Epilogue**

Out of both these tragic incidents and an innocent bystander becoming completely traumatized for life, only two people were able to end up living a happy ending: Rock Lee and his sensei, Maito Gai. The two ninjas, with their new eyebrows, cried out into the bright sunset on a long beach.

"YOUTH POWAH!!!11"

They laughed and frolicked as the ocean waves collided with their legs without care to whatever happened to the people they took the eyebrows from (since it's been several years, they actually forgot about those incidents). Their eyebrows shined brightly against the rays of the sunset as Sabaku no Gaara, Momochi Zabuza, and our innocent bystander, Hatake Kakashi, were all remembered for their tragic events dealing with the **Eyebrows**.

**Owari**


End file.
